Methacryloxy-functional organosilicon compounds readily react with radically polymerizing monomers such as methyl methacrylate and styrene, and for this reason are used as starting materials for copolymers deriving from these monomers and as modifiers for polymers prepared from the aforesaid monomers.
Among the methacryloxy-functional organosilicon compounds, methacryloxypropyldimethylchlorosilane is used as an endblocker or terminating agent for methacryloxy-functional silicone macromonomers. Methacryloxypropyldimethylchlorosilane has been prepared by an addition reaction between allyl methacrylate and dimethylchlorosilane followed by isolation by distillative purification of the resulting methacryloxypropyidimethylchlorosilane from the reaction mixture (refer to, for example, Polymer, Volume 26, page 437, 1985).